


Culpable

by Tete93



Series: El Club de Duelo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puedo escuchar la pluma de Rita Skeeter escribir incesantemente. Todos los medios de comunicación mágica han enviado un corresponsal a mi juicio. La historia de la chica que ahorcó a su novio en medio de un juego sadomasoquista ha sido un festín para la prensa. Especialmente porque sucedió en Hogwarts con la propia bufanda del colegio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Duelo 2: Debéis escribir la muerte del personaje que prefiráis ahorcado o asfixiado, de la manera que se os ocurra, por la bufanda del uniforme escolar.
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling.

Puedo escuchar la pluma de Rita Skeeter escribir incesantemente. Todos los medios de comunicación mágica han enviado un corresponsal a mi juicio. La historia de la chica que ahorcó a su novio en medio de un juego sadomasoquista ha sido un festín para la prensa. Especialmente porque sucedió en Hogwarts con la propia bufanda del colegio.

Mi abogado se dirige al Wizengamot. Insiste en cambiar el cargo de homicidio premeditado por homicidio accidental. Si el Wizengamot acepta el cambio, se reduciría drásticamente los años que yo pasaría en Azkaban. No me importa su decisión. Ya perdí todo lo que tenía que perder, mis amigos, mis horas de sueño, mi reputación, mi apetito y mi salud mental. Todos los días veo los ojos sin vida de Marcus, recuerdo sus últimos minutos, grito y lloro de pura desesperación. ¿Realmente haría diferencia estar rodeada de dementores?

El veredicto del Wizengamot me es indiferente, a mis ojos soy culpable.


End file.
